


Просто и неистово

by Julia_Devi



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: Последний день съемок «Ганнибала».





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В кадре сцена перед нападением Дракона;  
> 2\. Иллюстрация, 490x978: http://i.imgur.com/Qczhohg.png 
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Madancy 2017

В последний день съемок они точно решили все-таки переспать. Нет, они не договаривались, мол, ладно, давай потрахаемся на прощанье, всегда хотелось попробовать, а теперь когда еще подвернется случай. Ничего такого никто не произносил вслух, но Хью знал, что они решили. Когда они открыли первую бутылку, он увидел это очень отчетливо. За годы совместной работы, после сотен часов, проведенных за обсуждениями сценария, он научился различать каждое выражение лица, принадлежавшее именно Мадсу, вычленять из тех, что тот использовал для Ганнибала. 

Это назревало уже давно, как будто в воздухе — особые запахи, звуки, энергетические вибрации и прочая метафизика. С утра Мадс подошел к нему чересчур близко, положил руку на плечо, коснулся большим пальцем шеи под воротом рубашки, а Хью пожал плечами, как бы говоря «да, я тоже буду скучать», но смотреть на него уже не мог. Не хватало духу, черт знает почему. Нет, он прекрасно разбирался в своих чувствах, но не понимал, что вымораживает сильнее всего. Что они должны прерваться — ни у кого не было сомнений, что рано или поздно они вернутся к этому проекту, — когда все начало принимать по-настоящему волнующий градус: и шоу, и их столь крепкая дружба. Или что вечно некуда ступить, чтобы побыть наедине не после полуночи. Задушевные посиделки пускай и оправдывали три-четыре часа сна, но оборачивались лишь недоумением гримеров от гигантских синяков под глазами и ничем больше, хотя иногда казалось, что дальше уже тянуть некуда и незачем. В конце концов, они взрослые люди и смогу разобраться с последствиями без драм, но не тут-то было. Они до хрипоты спорили о хитросплетениях сюжета или болтали о разном, порой выпивали, Мадс дымил как паровоз, Хью тоже иногда перехватывал сигарету-другую, и даже крутой запах табака никак не сбавлял напряжение, не отталкивал, и обычно часам к двум ночи Хью мог думать только «а что будет, если я завалю его на спину, и была не была». Без всякий заламываний рук, без «может, отрепетируем, как будто это Уилл с Ганнибалом», желательно в принципе без лишних слов, а лучше вообще молча. 

Просто и неистово. 

Во взгляде Мадса и в том, как он закусывает губу, когда они обсуждают особо откровенные моменты, всегда читался некий вызов, а что у него самого на лице, Хью было как-то по барабану — кто-то же должен быть честным. Но в итоге взгляд Мадса раз за разом сменялся добрым и как будто бы извиняющимся. И вот теперь, когда на первом дубле Мадс, откупоривая бутылку и уставившись с этим болезненным Ганнибальским обожанием, позволил себе тот же самый вызов, а с ним и настойчивость, и ухмылку на вопросительно поднятые брови Хью... Даже когда съемку прервали, в ушах стоял гул, потому что больше не было никакого сожаления. Хью едва заметно повел головой, мол, ну хорошо, и все стало как-то совсем невыносимо. Дожить до вечера казалось нереальным. 

Бутылке на хрен знает какой они все-таки управились со сценой и все им хлопали, но, по правде говоря, это «Хью Дэнси и Мадс Миккельсен закончили съемки» было словно серпом по яйцам. Хотя, конечно, от дурацкого предвкушения и немели пальцы. Мадс обнял его первым — уткнулся носом в шею, тяжело вдохнул и держал секунды три, но этого хватило, чтобы прочувствовать достаточно и чтобы член напрягся, спасибо, что не сразу колом, а то в средних по узости брюках было бы неловко. 

— Может, возьмем парочку? — шепнул Мадс и тут же уплыл куда-то дальше, обниматься со съемочной группой.

— Ты же не любишь вино, — проговорил Хью ему вдогонку и по улыбке, не обращенной ни к кому конкретно, теплой и совершенно бессмысленной, понял, что Мадс его услышал. 

Они собирались, наверное, целый час. Сперва была безумная мысль остаться прямо здесь, когда все уйдут, но разбирать декорации начали раньше, и этому не было видно конца. 

Звонил Фуллер, велел не расслабляться, Ричард звал отпраздновать, Хью кутался в пуховик и курил прямо в доме, ожидая, когда за ними приедет проклятая машина. Наконец Мадс, в своей рыжей куртке, с порядком испорченной укладкой и с двумя бутылками вина, окликнул его:

— Ты идешь? 

Вид у него был не самый трезвый, но Хью было уже наплевать. Он кивнул, приблизился, и Мадс ловко выхватил сигарету прямо у него изо рта, ничего не уронив и не прекращая пялиться с пугающей, обжигающей решимостью. Хью вскинул брови и коротко облизнулся, намекая, что почти не может держать себя в руках. 

Залезая на заднее сидение минивэна вслед за Мадсом, он уместил бедро на его колено, потому что тот никак не хотел двигаться, словно специально, и они так и сидели — в пуховиках и в тесноте, прижимаясь друг к другу, но остальным, тоже ехавшим в отель, не было никакого дела до их положения.

— Я грим не смыл, — сказал Мадс, когда они ввалились в номер. Сам Хью успел умыться почти сразу по завершению съемок. Ему было так жарко, что, скинув куртку, он чудом не принялся раздеваться и дальше прямо на пороге. 

— Обычно ты просто суешь голову под кран, — заметил он, забрал у Мадса бутылки, все еще избегая смотреть ему в глаза. 

— Я просто подумал, мы могли бы сходить в душ вместе... — как ни в чем не бывало отозвался тот, и Хью даже замер на миг от таких откровений. 

— Даже так? — он поставил бутылки на стол и прислонился к нему, внезапно почувствовав себя пьяным, хотя ему было очень далеко до этого. 

Мадс лишь пожал плечами, теперь уже глядя так непривычно робко и нерешительно. Хью помедлил пару секунд, а потом велел подойти кивком головы. И Мадс не подошел — подлетел в мгновение ока, остановился вплотную, но дотрагиваться не торопился. Хью сглотнул и сдавленно выдохнул. Мадс закусил губу, и Хью вдруг пробрал ужас от мысли, что тот снова отступит, но нет. Их губы невесомо соприкоснулись, и Хью стоило большого труда не вцепиться что есть сил в его плечи. 

— Пожалуйста, сними куртку и засунь голову под кран. Грим отвратителен на вкус, — прошептал он. Мадс подчинился и, отстраняясь, нарочно задел ртом его подбородок. 

Пока его не было, Хью немного поколебался, размышляя, что стоит предпринять: прилечь, раздеться, выпить, сходить в туалет, пока есть возможность. В конце концов, он сделал пару глотков вина прямо из горла, но даже не почувствовал вкуса — его наглухо забивали оставшиеся во рту вкус и запах Мадса. 

Тот появился из ванной без куртки и без свитера, и Хью не смог сдержать усмешки, кивка и оценивающего взора, устремленного к поседевшей оголенной груди — и все это одновременно. Мадс ощупал карманы брюк привычным жестом — искал зажигалку и сигареты, но те, похоже, остались в куртке, и слава богу.

Теперь Хью подошел к нему сам, выдохнул, открыл было рот, чтобы как-нибудь красиво описать важность момента, но передумал. Ухватил Мадса за затылок правой ладонью и поцеловал уже как следует. Сразу глубоко, с языком и жадными покусываниями и, не встретив никакого сопротивления, сгреб руками и прижался всем телом. 

Им стоило сделать это много лет назад. Хью обнял его еще крепче, едва не царапая бока и спину, словно в отместку за потраченное даром время. 

Мадс быстро перехватил инициативу, чтобы снять с него рубашку, впрочем, стараясь не отрываться надолго. После чего они стояли и целовались, наверное, минут десять, и Хью никак не мог оставить в покое его волосы, изредка выныривая из забытья и отмечая, что хотел бы вплетаться в них пальцами, когда они отрастут чуть больше. 

Кое-как он заставил себя отстраниться и попытался внести предложение:

— Может, мы все-таки...

Но Мадс прервал его, не дослушав, усадил перед собой на кровать и встал на колени. 

— Позволь уточнить... ты собираешься?.. — запинаясь и нервно покусывая губы, словно им мало досталось, спросил Хью.

— Да, — коротко откликнулся Мадс и резко дернул его на себя, так что колени Хью отказались у него подмышками. Мадс устроил на них локти, принялся расстегивать ширинку и лишь перед тем, как отогнуть резинку трусов, посмотрел вопросительно — последний раз за вечер, но вместо ответа Хью подался вперед и глухо простонал сквозь стиснутые зубы. 

Мадс освободил его член от белья и, не раздумывая, взял в рот где-то наполовину — Хью не было резона следить, он откинул голову назад, надеясь не заорать, и действительно непонятно как сумел не издать ни звука. Он не знал, куда девать руки, — хотелось вновь схватить Мадса за волосы, но нужно было как-то держать равновесие, и он опирался на кровать позади, комкая простыню. Вряд ли он сможет долго это терпеть, потому вскоре, проклиная все на свете, Хью вынудил себя запустить пятерню во влажные пряди и отвести голову Мадса в сторону. 

При виде припухших красных губ, было просто невозможно ее нагнуться и не поцеловать его. 

— Дай-ка теперь я, — пробормотал Хью сквозь поцелуй и потянул его на себя.

Они болтались по кровати, избавляясь от остатков одежды, совсем недолго — отделаться от нее вплоть до носков при должном рвении можно меньше, чем за полминуты, а рвения им было не занимать. Хью оказался сверху и навис над Мадсом. 

Нельзя было сказать, что он ждал этого момента всю жизнь, даже не близко, но по ощущениям было именно так.

У Мадса были слишком острые скулы, слишком затуманенный взор, он слишком аккуратно, когда хотелось жестче, значительней, стискивал бедра Хью, а его член слишком отчетливо соприкасался с промежностью. Хью сполз ниже, а Мадс с силой ухватил его за кудри, но подталкивал все равно осторожно. Когда головка проехалась по подбородку, он не справился с собой и выругался на датском. 

Хью не смог сдержать улыбки. 

Нельзя было сказать, и что он постоянно об этом думал. Бывало время от времени, между делом, между строк в сценарии, особенно если Мадс ему подыгрывал, не без этого. Но, походу, им попросту нравилось ходить по грани, словно у них впереди вся жизнь, словно все это будет длиться вечно. Словно они опасались, что все окажется не так, как хотелось бы, менее щемяще, менее уникально, ведь так часто бывает, когда наконец получаешь желаемое. 

Хью всосал член Мадса, услышал стон, заметил, как напряглись пальцы, застывшие на затылке, и выдохнул — все было еще лучше, чем он мог представить. 

Мадс толкнулся ему в горло всего несколько раз, а он расслабился как сумел, и почти сразу Мадс отстранил его и кончил себе на живот, на его губы и подбородок, и какое счастье, что Хью все-таки смог встретиться с ним взглядом — он никогда не видел ничего подобного, никогда не забудет и сделает все, что увидеть снова. Он хотел бы кончить вместе с ним, но был рад, что еще оставался на краю сознания и успел насладиться зрелищем. 

Хью облизнулся, прильнул к его боку, а Мадс подтянул его вверх и вовлек в поцелуй, в процессе которого Хью ничего не мог с собой поделать — терся изнывающим членом о его бедро, все яростней и яростней с каждым движением языка у себя во рту, и как только ощутил на члене крепко сжавшуюся ладонь, кончил с сиплым жалобным выдохом, так и не отнимая от Мадса губ. 

Ему нужно было перевести дух, но проблема была в том, что это лишь малая часть того, на что он рассчитывал. 

— Я идиот, — подал голос Мадс, откинувшись на спину. Хью рассеяно посмотрел на него из-под взмокшей челки, стараясь не вникать в подтекст. Ему, разумеется, очень хотелось поговорить о жизни, но он не будет этого делать. По крайней мере, не сейчас. — Нужно было заняться этим раньше. 

Хью улыбнулся и, перекатившись на живот и приникнув к плечу Мадса, уткнулся носом в подушку. Да, с этим он точно не станет спорить. 

— Нужно, — согласился он и рассмеялся. — А то у меня все тело свело от...

Но Мадс не дал ему договорить, стремительно навалившись сверху и поцеловав основание шеи. Ухватил за запястья, потянул их вперед к изголовью кровати, толкнулся бедрами, прошелся прямо между ягодиц по-прежнему стоящим членом, и Хью нечаянно подумал: что бы ни произошло дальше — то есть не только этой ночью, а вообще, — оно того стоило.


End file.
